The Second Wife
by Just Lil Ole Me
Summary: The Pack is on the verge of completely falling apart but Bella has the potential of keeping it all together. Can she? Very AU, character death mentioned.


**A/N: Another one shot came out of my head while I was on a road trip the other day. Unfortunately, I didn't have my laptop or even pen and paper to get everything down as my muse pushed the plot through my head so I hope I did this justice.**

**I admit that I took some liberties with the story line, moving things around just a bit to fit what I wanted to write, but that's a fanfic for you! **

**A bit of forewarning, there is mention of character death, but nothing graphic because that's not my style. **

**I hope you enjoy my story. Review and let me know what you think.**

**As always, SM owns Twilight. I just enjoy playing around with her characters a bit. **

* * *

**The Second Wife**

Five days.

It had been five days since anyone had seen or heard from him. Where is he? Is he ok? Will he ever be ok again?

With a soft sigh, Bella leaned against the kitchen counter, staring out the back window into the forest, a forgotten glass of water in her hand. She was hoping to catch a glimpse of him. She was so worried about him. Her mind flashed back over what had brought her best friend to this point in his life. She rubbed a hand over her face as she shifted her weight on her feet. How does anyone survive what he has gone through?

First, he lost her, his joy, his love. That fateful day in the field had changed all of that with literally a blink of an eye. One second, she was facing Laurent and ready to say goodbye to this life. The next, she found herself looking very briefly into the eyes of a wolf, feeling her world shift in a way she never thought remotely possible. It had taken him months to come to grips with the fact that he had lost her and even longer to become civil with the wolf that held her heart now. She had tried so hard to reach out to him, but he would push her away time and again. Even though he knew that there was no refuting the imprint, he couldn't completely accept that he was no longer who she would turn to when she needed comfort. She would no longer need him at all for any reason or so he believed. She knew better. She would always want his friendship but he couldn't see that.

Then, there was the newborn battle. Due to all of their planning, it had gone well up until the very end. The Pack had successfully done away with Victoria's threat, or so they had thought, when disaster struck. A lone newborn came out of hiding, attacking Sam. He had almost wrapped his arms around Sam's ribs, preparing to crush the Alpha. Brady…brave little Brady… who was the closest to Sam when the attack occurred, lunged at the vampire, managing to knock the leech off of his leader, but he wasn't fast enough or strong enough after such a hard battle to take down a newborn on his own. Brady and the vampire had rolled, vying for the upper hand in the fight but before Sam was able to recover his senses, the vampire had snapped Brady's neck. The remaining Pack members attacked, making very short work the leech. However, they were too late. Brady was gone. The Pack went into deep mourning.

The week after the battle, Sam became eaten up with the guilt and shame that he hadn't been able to protect the youngest Pack member; so much so, that it was beginning to affect his ability to think clearly as Alpha. The once proud and strong man was broken, unable to face his pack with his head held high. After a long emotional discussion with Jake, Sam convinced him to take his rightful spot, to become Alpha. Jake accepted but he wasn't properly prepared. When the power transferred over to his young shoulders, he wasn't aware that the Pack's grief and pain at the loss of Brady would weigh even heavier on him. It was an almost immediate relief for Sam but for Jake, the anguish tripled.

Then, the final blow came. Through the preparations for the newborn battle and most likely, well before that, Billy's health was on the decline. Being the stubborn, proud man that he was, he didn't make any complaint or show any outward signs of weakness. His son, the new Alpha, had more than enough to deal with. Surely, this pain in his lower back would pass. He only needed some more rest.

One afternoon after Brady's funeral, Sue stopped by the Black house to check on Billy, only to find him very weak and unresponsive. She knew right away something was very wrong. She immediately called for an ambulance and hand him transported to the Forks Hospital. Within twenty four hours, Billy Black died of kidney failure. The whole tribe was stunned, most of all Jake.

Emily and Sam stepped up to plan Billy's funeral. Jake was in shock. One look at his face was proof enough that he wasn't able to process what had happened to his dad. He had lost his last link to his family. The day of the funeral came and he sat alone on the front row in front of the casket as Old Quil went through the ceremony. Even though he was surrounded by the Pack, he looked utterly and completely alone. Neither of his sisters had bothered to come. Jake never heard Old Quil's words. Not once, did he look up. When the casket was lowered into the ground, Jake turned, running straight into the woods. His pain was so great that he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't watch his father's body get placed into the ground beside his mother. He just couldn't do it.

The pack gave him some room that evening, figuring that he needed to phase and run out his emotions, but one day turned into two, then three. Five days after Billy's funeral, he still hadn't returned. They were seriously worried about their Alpha, their brother and friend. Jared had stepped up to keep the Pack functioning but Jake needed to come home soon. They would fall apart without him. None of them knew when or if he would come back.

"Hey, are you ok?" Warm arms wrapped around her from behind. She leaned back against his warm chest, reveling in his comfort and strength.

Closing her eyes, Bella shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

He lifted her into his arms and walked over to his couch. Sitting down, he tightly wrapped his arms around her while she sat on his lap, her head tucked under his chin. He held her for a long while, letting the silence become a balm over their souls.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about him." He said finally, moving to look down at her. "Jared and I have been talking about what we could do to help Jake. We might have found something but it involves you."

She lifted her eyes to look into his. Bella was always amazed at the depth his eyes held. Once you got past the hard façade that he tried to keep in place all the time, Paul Lahote was a kind and gentle man underneath.

"I'll do whatever I can if it will help Jake. You know that."

Paul thought for a moment, gathering the right words to explain their plan. "You remember the stories of Taha Aki, right? The part about his three wives?"

Bella's eyebrows furrowed as she thought back over the stories. She nodded as that particular part came back to her. "I do, but the legend only ever really talked about his first and third wives, not the second. Why?"

"It's the second one that's important right now. After rereading over the legends and discussing them with Old Quil, we believe that each wife played a very specific role in Taha Aki's life. The first wife was his imprint, his love. The third wife was his bravery and his protector, but the second was his security, his hope. After the loss of his first wife, it was the second that kept him grounded so that he could continue on as chief and Alpha." He looked into her eyes, hoping she was following him.

Bella became confused. "I'm not sure I understand how this translates into a way that I can help Jake."

Paul ran his hand over her hair. "Bella, you know that as shifters, we are very…physical. We need to touch, to sniff, and to feel that our family, our Pack, is safe."

Bella nodded again. She has witnessed this sort of interaction among the wolves many times since she became aware of their existence. "But how does this involve me?"

Paul took a deep breath, reaching the most important part of their plan. "Jared and I believe that you are Jake's second wife. Jake hasn't phased since before the funeral. We think he's afraid to do so. He'll get the full effect of the Pack's grief when he does. He needs to connect with you…in a very physical way….to be able to deal with everything that has happened. He's overwhelmed by it all. He needs you to ground him."

Her eyes went wide. "You mean you want me to….have sexual relations with him?"

Paul cupped her cheek very gently, reassuringly. He knew what he was asking of her. "This is completely up to you but I need to explain something more before you decide, ok?"

With a sad sigh, he continued. "Early on, when Sam injured Emily, he turned to his own second wife to ground him, to help him through the guilt and pain of what he did to his imprint."

Bella's mouth fell open. "Who?"

"Kim." He caressed her cheek with his thumb as he spoke. "Jared knew and understood what was going on. What was happening was not about sex or claiming what wasn't his. It was about keeping the Alpha grounded so that he could make the right decisions for the Pack and Tribe."

Bella became very quiet as she thought this proposal over. After several minutes, she finally spoke. "Is this something that you could handle, Paul?" She looked into his eyes. "You're a possessive wolf with a hair trigger temper when directed at others. This is a lot to ask of you."

Paul inhaled deeply. "I know but this is in the best interest of us all." He kissed her forehead. "You and I both know that our bond is deep. Allowing this to happen will not shake us. Jake needs you, Bella. We all need this. However, you have the right to say No at any time. We realize that we are asking you to do something completely out of character for you. None of us would think different of you regardless of what you decide."

"I…um….I'll need some time to think this over." She stammered quietly. Feeling Paul's nod, she curled back into his chest, letting the beat of his heart soothe her. Eventually, it put her to sleep.

* * *

Waking up some time later, she found herself tucked into their bed with a note on the bedside table. Reading it, Paul told her that he had had to go on patrol, a double to cover for Jake. He didn't have the heart to wake her, knowing that she was emotionally exhausted and needed her rest. He even prepared some dinner for her and left it in the fridge for her. With a sad smile, she got out of bed, walking towards the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, she found a huge hamburger with a side salad and some chips on the counter. She chuckled. Paul had a habit of always trying to get her to eat more. He couldn't understand how she survived on rabbit food as he called it. Taking the salad out, she turned towards the sink to grab a glass from the cabinet when something caught her eyes.

Jake.

He was at the tree line, looking her way. She knew that he saw her. Rushing out the back door, she yelled for him as she ran. "Jake! Jake!" He met her half way with a bone crushing, Jake-style hug but he said nothing.

When he put her down, she looked up at him. "Jake? Are you ok?" A quick glance over his face gave her that answer. No, he wasn't. His face was gaunt, like he hadn't bothered to eat over the past week. Exhaustion was etched over his face. She took his hand and pulled him into the house. "Come with me."

They walked into the house. She pushed him gently into a chair at the kitchen table. Gently, she ran her hand over his face. "Oh Jake, I'm so sorry. What can I do?" He looked into her eyes. Her sun was gone. His eyes were dark and full of pain. They held no joy, no laughter. Her own eyes misted up as she took in the grief that was rolling off of him in great waves. She cupped his cheek. "Please, tell me what to do."

His arms reached out, pulling her into him. He buried his head in her stomach, holding her close. His whole body trembling, whether out of pain or the need to phase, she didn't know, nor care. She trusted him not to hurt her.

"Bells." He sobbed quietly into her. His voice was rough with grief and anguish. His hands clutching at her as if she were his lifeline.

Her hands worked into his hair, noticing that he had obviously been spending all of his time outside. There were bits of debris and leaves in it. Soothing, she ran her fingers through, making calming noises. "Jake, I want to make it better but I don't know how."

After a long moment, his sobbing quieted. He shifted to look at her, his lips working like he was trying to get the words out. He laid his head on her shoulder. "I want….I need…." Then he shook his head, unable to say anything more.

Bella understood his request. Slowly and gently, she moved his hands under her shirt so that he was touching her skin to skin. His breath hitched and he nodded. He needed her in a way that he never thought could happen, not now especially.

Thinking that maybe she could get him to rest a bit, she took his hand and lead him to the couch, laying down with him. His hands began to move over her body as if by their own volition. His head remained buried in the hollow of her neck all the while. When he reached for the waistband of her pants, she didn't stop him. Very soon, they were both naked, laying side by side.

Jake moved his head up to take in her beauty. His eyes tearing up at what laid beside him as he knew what she was offering him. With more gentleness and care than anyone could ever imagine, he made slow love to her, worshipping every inch of her body. Their climax was breath taking and amazing but in the end, his head was buried in her neck again. He was sobbing so hard that his entire body shook. Then she felt something went on her shoulder. He was crying….for the first time since his dad had died.

She shifted around beneath him so that he could lay on his side, hold her and still feel safe nestled into her neck. Bella made soft crooning noises to him. Her fingers stroked his hair and back and soon, he fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep. She laid there the longest time; her mind thinking over what had just happened between them. She felt no regrets, only a bit of peace in the fact that she was able to help him in some small way. When she was sure that he was completely out, she carefully worked her way off the couch.

Bella took a quick shower and dressed. As she walked out of the bedroom in her favorite pj pants and t-shirt, she wondered if she could entice him to eat something. That hamburger in the fridge was a start. After another hour of waiting, Jake stirred, his head raising up as he looked for her.

"Come, eat something." She walked over to him and held out her hand, which he took. Getting up from the couch, he walked naked to the kitchen with her. Taking up his original seat, he watched her carefully as she warmed the hamburger and sat it on the table.

Taking a seat beside him, she watched as he took a couple of bites. He was making an effort for her. Watching his face, she could see that he was still deep in his depression and grief. He made it about halfway through the burger when he stopped, shaking his head as a sign that he couldn't take anymore.

She ran her fingers over his shoulder, nodding. "You don't have to force yourself to eat the rest if you don't want. Would you like to grab a shower?"

He nodded at that. Leading him to the bathroom, Bella gathered up a towel and some toiletries and then closed the door behind him. She picked up his cut off shorts and ran them through a very quick wash and dry. By the time he had turned off the shower, his shorts were ready so she handed them to him through the door.

About 15 minutes later, he walked into the living room looking so much better that it did her heart some good. "Are you ready to come back to us yet?" She looked up at him, her eyes hopeful.

Jake just shook his head. His shoulders dropped. He wasn't ready.

"Well, you come back here when you need me to fix you something to eat…or whatever, ok?" She intentionally left that statement open ended, knowing that he understood her intention. She would not deny him the physical touch that he needed. She couldn't.

With a nod, he walked out the back door, heading for the trees again. She sighed as watched him leave. A random thought pushed its way into her mind. How could she be his second wife if he didn't have a first? She knew that she was the first woman that he had made love to, but what if she was his last as well? Bella chewed on her lip as she considered this possibility. She had heard the guys mention that imprinting was supposedly very rare so there remained the chance that Jake might never find his soul mate at all.

What had they done?

* * *

For two weeks, Jake would stop by to see her, timing his visits so that Paul was not at home. There had been no mention of any of this from Paul even though she was sure that he knew that Jake had been in their house. His scent would have lingered. Their love making never varied, always sweet, soft and unhurried, but with time, his tears began to subside. He still cried and probably always would but he was getting better.

One afternoon, after Jake had left for the evening, Bella sat on the couch, alternately reading and staring out the window which had become a habit of hers lately. She saw Paul coming towards the house and he looked happy, very happy.

He burst through the door, walking straight to her. He kneeled down beside her and pulled her into his arms in a warm embrace. "It worked, Bella. It worked. He phased just now." Paul buried his nose into his mark on her shoulder and inhaled deeply. All of their concern about how this would work out was put to rest. Their Alpha was back.

* * *

_A year and a half later_…

Panicked, Jake rushed through the doors of the hospital. The antiseptic smell of that place still made him uneasy and nauseous. It brought back too many memories. Pushing the door open to the room number that Paul had given him, his eyes searched for her. "Bella?!" Then he found her, sitting in bed with a little bundle in his arms. Finally, his shoulders relaxed.

"There you are." She smiled sweetly at him as Paul sat on the other side of the bed, looking down at the baby. "I'd like you to meet Andrew William Lahote."

Smiling, he took the opposite side of the bed. "You named him after dad?" He looked at her in awe.

"How could I not name my son after two wonderful, strong men who were responsible for bringing me so much happiness?" Laughing, she stroked her son's cheek gently as he cuddled into her. Andrew was the name of Paul's maternal grandfather. He had spent much of his early childhood with his grandpa before he passed away. Paul had told her countless stories of fishing, learning to hunt and simply hanging out with him. William was for Jake's dad obviously. He had raised Jake to be a fine young man and they both still missed him very much.

"Can I?" He held out his hands a bit awkwardly, wanting to hold the baby. Bella shifted the little bundle to him, watching carefully to make sure that he was holding him right. "He's so tiny." A soft smile lit his face.

When they had found out that she was expecting, they never one discussed who the true father of this child was. It was not a question that they needed to have answered because it just didn't matter. Little Andrew was the first pack pup. He would be loved and cherished regardless. It was only fitting that his name reflect both families.

"Hi there, little Will. I'm going to teach you how to work on cars and cliff dive." He chuckled, amused at himself, watching as the baby stretched his arms out.

"Will? I don't think so." Paul smirked. "You're holding little Andy and he's going to learn how to hunt and pick up chicks." He wiggled his eyebrows, knowing exactly the reaction that Bella would have to that.

"His name will be Drew, thank you very much. I carried that little boy for 10 months so I get the decision as to what we will call him." Bella lifted her chin defiantly but with a playful grin. She knew that they were just messing with her.

She covered a small yawn and settled back into the pillows behind her. The delivery had been fast and intense. It had also taken more out of her than she had thought. Now that Jake was here, she no longer felt the need to fight to stay awake.

Paul tucked the blanket around her with a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Bell, I'm going to go back to the house to get your bag that we didn't get to bring." He chuckled. "Our baby wasn't waiting for anyone, was he?"

Bella laughed softly, shaking her head. "Nope, he was on his own schedule. Something tells me that this is the way our life will be for years to come." She smiled up at him. "You don't need to hurry. Jake will be here with me."

"Sure sure, I'll watch over her and little Will." He gave them both his trademark grin. Jake was thrilled with being a first time father. He watched Paul head out the door before moving to a chair with the baby so that she could rest better.

"Bells?" He waited to see if she would wake up enough so that they could speak in private for just a second. She opened her eyes but it was clear that she wouldn't remain that way for long. "I just wanted to say thank you and let you know that you mean the absolute world to me, always have and always will." He leaned over, kissing softly. "Thank you for giving me a son." He watched as she smiled sweetly before her eyes fluttered short once again.

* * *

_Seventeen years later…._

"I'm telling MOM!" her youngest son came barreling through the back door as Bella stood in the living room, watching their daughter trying to take her first steps into the waiting arms of Paul. Little Addison was the apple of her daddys' eyes and their first daughter. Bella was glad that they managed to finally have a girl after four boys.

"You're not telling her shit!" Drew was on his heels but pulled up short as they came to the living room door where they met a growl from Paul. He wouldn't let them interrupt Addy's moment. "What have I told you about the cursing, Drew?!" Their other two sons, Daniel and Alex, chose that moment to hurry down the stairs so that they didn't miss any of the upcoming action.

"Sorry Mom…Dad." He apologized. Cursing was not his normal behavior but little Jay had really pissed him off. He growled at this little brother, making his other brothers giggle and only making matters worse. It wasn't Jay's place to tell his parents his news.

Paul stopped the potential fight with just a look. Little Jay moved to stand on the opposite side of Bella, knowing where he was safest. "I sawed it Drew! You made Uncle Sam angry."

The back door sounded again as Jake came in. He had moved into a small cabin on the other side of Paul's place after he had decided that he could no longer live at his childhood home. It held too many memories for him to be there on a day to day basis. The pack had helped him build his place and it suited him perfectly, the bachelor pad. Jake had never imprinted as Bella had once considered so long ago. He preferred to be close to her and their family. Somehow, the Alpha and the Possessive Paul had managed to accept each other seamlessly. Not once, did they suffer from jealousy or possessive tendencies. Their combined family, for lack of a better term, was happy and peaceful which is what they had both needed in their lives. Bella no longer questioned her decision to step into Jake's life the way she had. She loved both of them deeply and each in her own way.

"Drew! You have some explaining to do." He stopped in the doorway with his hand on his hips, staring at his son with a definite Alpha glint in his eyes. "What happened?!"

Drew couldn't help but swallow. His nerves were jumping. He had barely had a chance to consider everything and now he was stuck in between his parents, knowing that he had no way out other than the truth.

His head dropped as his mind scrambled for the right words. He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times, trying to explain. Jake moved behind him and gave the clueless Paul and Bella a grin so that they wouldn't worry. He would give Drew the time he needed to share his news. Paul's lips turn up in a small smirk and Bella's eyebrows raise in anticipation. Addy looked up at all the people around her, laughing and clapping her hands.

"ImetEmily' 'sbeautifulandperfectandIloveher." He rushed the words out with one big whoosh. He knew that he wouldn't be able to finish if he allowed himself a chance to breathe.

With a gasp, Bella covered her mouth with her hand. "You imprinted on Skye?" Her eyes teared up with happiness as she looked at Paul and Jake. Jake nodded. He had found out before he came over. Sam had nearly exploded before he threw Drew out since he was the newest to phase in the pack. Sam wasn't going to take any chances. He still worried about his Emily and now his family.

She walked over to Drew, pulling him down for a hug. "I wish you all the happiness, Drew. May you find peace and comfort in your imprint." Then, three sets of arms envelope her small frame. Bella found herself in the arms of her men and son. She couldn't imagine her life any better than it was at that very moment, surrounded by love and family.

_**THE END.**_ :)


End file.
